


Benevolence

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Sam comforts Jack when he is sad.





	Benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my WattPad!

It was a cold night in the bunker, everyone got back from a vamp hunt which Jack was left behind on. It would of been too dangerous for him considering he doesn't have his powers anymore and can't defend himself really at all yet. Plus the fact of having to deal with and getting use to what being human is like. He gets hungry more often, smelly. And his emotions are heightened. He really doesn't understand them and can't explain what he's feeling all the time, making this much more difficult on him. Jack just wanted to cry. He had no idea why, but knew it was going to happen real soon.

Sam noticing Jacks unnaturally silent nature walks up to him. Taking a seat next to him where they would usually research lore at. "Hey, Jack."

Jack turns his head away from him. "...Hi Sam." he replies quietly.

"What's the matter?"

A long pause passed before he answered. Biting his lower lip, trying not to get emotional. He then lets out a small gasp. "Nothing, I'm fine, don't worr-" when suddenly he was cut off with a choke, then came the tears.

Sam quickly gathered Jack into his arms, holding tight, not asking why he was crying. He just knew Jack needed the comfort. Rocking them back and forth till eventually Jack tired himself out. Sam just wanted to let Jack know that he did not need a direct reason to cry, but if he needed to cry, he will be there all the way for him. After a while Jack lifts his head, flushed red in the face and exhausted.

"What's up buddy?" Sam asks.

"I feel stupid..." Jack sniffles.

"Jack it's okay." Rubbing Jacks shoulder, he wanted him to be comfortable. And know he could tell him anything. Seeing Jack like this is hard for him, but that's why he encouraging a healthy way of dealing with emotions, unlike how John Winchester did for him and Dean.

"Can you hold my hand whenever i'm scared?" Jack quietly asks.

"Of course." Sam then takes a hold of Jack's hand, confused. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared if I let your hand go... you'll disappear."

"Jack..."

"Have you ever thought that holding my hand is like our hands hugging?" Jack then says with a big smile wiping a tear from his face with his other hand. Sam then puts his other hand over theirs. "Yeah buddy." And softly smiles back teary eyed, making Sam a bit emotional. " Jack, I love you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like, I can't give up on you, so please, don't ever give up on yourself. Okay? Whatever happens." grabbing both Jacks hands putting them to his chin.

Jack just stared at Sam, squeezing his hands giving a small nod, letting out a small sniffle. 

"Your'e my kid." he added with a big grin. "And I'll always be here for you. We all will. Me, Cas and Dean. Always." 


End file.
